


Rescue Operation

by miera



Series: Rescue Operation [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm goes undercover to save a kidnapped crewmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Operation

**Author's Note:**

> I was up way to late last night and I heard "The Warrior" on the radio. This bunny came hopping out of some corner. I blame the chocolate

Malcolm picked up his drink and leaned against the bar, watching the crowded dance floor. As usual, it was hotter than hell inside the club, and he was sweating underneath the thin black shirt and pants. Lights were flickering over the bodies of various species which were mingling freely on the dance floor, while some sort of pounding music blared over the sound system.

It didn't look all that dissimilar from Earth, to be honest.

He casually surveyed the dancers until one caught his eye. She was young, with a lithe body which was moving in perfect time with the music. Long, black hair was flowing over her shoulders, and her eyes closed briefly as she enjoyed herself. Her upper body was mostly bare except for a halter top, but wrapped around her waist was a red scarf tied over her skirt, reminding him of a matador's cape waved in front of a bull. She was dancing with a bipedal alien with short fur all over its body, a body it was trying to keep very close to hers.

Malcolm stared as though his eyes could burn a hole through the alien. Suddenly, the woman turned and seemed to become aware of his scrutiny. She smirked at his obvious jealousy and continued dancing.

He put his drink down on the bar as the music changed to a different song, or perhaps the same song started over again, it was difficult to tell. He made his way through the throng of dancers towards the woman.

She sensed him approaching and deliberately turned her back towards him. She was dancing with a green skinned alien now, who was hopelessly outmatched by her enthusiasm. When a pair of strong hands caught hold of her hips her eyes widened in shock. She craned her head and looked up at him.

Malcolm shot her an arrogant look and without losing time to the music, pressed her backside against his front, his fingers massaging her hips. Their bodies began to move in perfect synchrony.

Hoshi returned his look with a wickedly seductive smile. She leaned back into him, making him support her body. Closing her eyes, she reached one arm up and wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him even closer. Her ass was rubbing slowly across his groin.

Malcolm bit the inside of his cheek in an effort to maintain his outward composure.

One of his hands moved from her hip to flatten against her stomach. With one final grind against his pelvis, Hoshi whipped around and shoved him away. He stumbled but didn't fall as she twirled away from him.

Several of the other dancers around them looked at him in amusement, assuming he'd just been blown off.

Hoshi stopped spinning and looked at him. He caught the gleam in her eye. She nodded her head once and began to make her way through the crowd towards the back of the club.

He followed.

Hoshi reached the more open area away from the dance floor. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Malcolm catch sight of her, and she slipped into a darkened corner. Within a few seconds he was there with her, arm wrapping around her waist, nuzzling her neck.

"Getting a bit buried in the part, weren't you?" he asked murmured in her ear. Using the mirror above the bar he waited until the security guard was looking at the dance floor and then moved them farther into the back hallway towards the stairs.

Once they were away from the crowd he released her and continued his scolding. "Most of the males, not to mention some of the females, out there were watching your every move. There could have been a problem." The plan was to blend in, he thought. Not make a spectacle of yourself. Not that it wasn't fun for him to watch.

Hoshi shrugged. "I knew you were there." Malcolm wasn't about to let some alien maul her, even in a crowded nightclub when she was supposed to be attracting that kind of attention.

Her unspoken faith in him warmed Malcolm to the core, although it also scared him whole heartedly. It was lovely to be trusted like that, but the burden of what would happen if he failed-

A noise from ahead of them on the stairs made them both freeze. Someone was coming down. They were too far from the bottom of the stairs to get out of sight.

Malcolm did the only thing he could think of. He caught Hoshi and pushed her against the wall of the stairwell and covered her mouth with his.

It took a moment before she caught up with him. Hoshi wrapped her arms around his neck just as the footsteps came around the bend above them. Malcolm pinned her tightly with his entire body, their tongues dueling with each other frantically. He felt the burgeoning erection he'd had on the dance floor try to make a come back. If the passers by didn't hurry...

The footsteps passed them, and Hoshi heard an amused chuckling from someone. Careful as ever, Malcolm kept kissing her until the noises were gone. He released her abruptly, and stepped away breathing heavily.

Hoshi wanted to whimper as the heat and hardness of his body left. She also realized she couldn't push away from the wall. She wasn't sure her legs would support her.

Malcolm looked at her limp form for a moment, and then decided if he wanted to survive the rest of this night, he could not look at her like that again. He closed his eyes, willing his body back under his control.

Hoshi found her voice first, although it was a bit higher and breathier than usual. "OK?"

They reached the top of the stairs and quietly made their way down the hall. He dragged his mind back to their mission. "Third door on the left," he murmured.

Hoshi laid her ear against the door while Malcolm checked for security patrols. She shook her head. No noises coming from inside.

He tried the handle but it wouldn't turn. Hoshi stepped away, keeping an eye on the corridor where they had come from, while he knelt down. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small case and produced a lockpick. Hoshi raised an eyebrow at him as he fiddled with the heavy old-fashioned lock on the door.

"Do they teach all of you to do that in Starfleet?" she asked in a whisper.

He smiled. "No, just a talent I picked up elsewhere." He put the case away.

"Remind me never to ask about that," she said dryly, then stopped. There was a scratching noise coming from behind the door.

They both tensed. Malcolm opened the door a tiny fraction and peered through the crack.

A small black nose pressed against the opening. A tiny yipping sound followed.

"Porthos!" Hoshi whispered. Malcolm opened the door the rest of the way and the beagle bolted into Hoshi's arms, tail wagging madly. And barking.

"SHHHH!" Hoshi ordered him. Malcolm watched the hallway worriedly, praying that the noise from downstairs would keep anyone from hearing.

Hoshi managed to gather the wriggling body up in her arms and quiet him. Porthos was licking her face in an ecstasy of happiness. She giggled.

Malcolm shook his head in amusement. She glared at him, "It tickles! Look, can you get my scarf off? I don't want to put him down, he might run."

Swallowing hard, Malcolm reached around her and untied the knot of the scarf, sliding it off her body. Hoshi worked hard to not betray a reaction and all too soon, he was helping her wrap Porthos up in the scarf. The dog seemed to have grasped that they needed to be quiet. He looked up at Malcolm with what almost seemed like gratitude and snuggled in Hoshi's arms.

_Lucky dog_ Malcolm thought. "Come on." He led Hoshi and their rescued crewmate down the stairs. There was a back door to the club, thankfully, and they were on their way back to the ship within two minutes, rescue operation completed.


End file.
